An object of the invention is an microwave reflector with electronically steered scanning that can be illuminated by a microwave source to form an antenna.
Electronically steered scanning antennas are usually formed by a set of radiating elements emitting a microwave whose phase can be electronically controlled, independently for each element or group of elements. An antenna whose beam is capable of scanning space in two orthogonal directions (2D) requires a large number of radiating elements. Their cost, namely the cost of the phase-shifters and of the associated electronic circuitry, generally makes this type of antenna very costly.
The aim of the invention is to enable the making of a 2D electronically steered scanning antenna for a cost that is substantially smaller, for comparable performance characteristics, than that of known antennas.